tower_of_tramplefandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza
"Misguided boys must receive proper pantyhose leg punishment...." DESCRIPTION Found on the 3rd floor of the tower, Eliza is priestess that has a holy, righteous, disciplinary aura and tone to her attitude. She wears full body pantyhose, a moonlit blue dress with a hood, dark blue heels and an intricately designed lace around her bosom, she has light blonde hair that is tucked beneath her hood, dark blue eyes and lipstick and wears delicate glasses to compliment her facial features. Quite on the contrary to previous villainous's found on the lower floors, Eliza has a gentle, calming and maternal quality about her. Rather then brute forcing her opponents into submission physically, she uses more spiritual and kind hearted methods to reduce her victims into her slaves. She is known to brainwash her opponents into believing in her and her religion. Despite this, she is a quite capable fighter when her victims are rebellious, with a vast array of spells and grapples such as facesitting, scissors and various holds in her arsenal of attacks. Not much is known about her backstory other than she comes from a monastery from far away lands. She joined the mercenaries in order to spread the word of her Goddess and to punish and discipline "naughty little boys". She apparently accepted no payments in gold. Prior to the events of Tower of Trample, she was in charge of guarding Aarav of the Furious Thunder Dojo. He rejected her teaching ways and fought her and repeatedly lost. Ultimately after being punished numerous times he become a broken man and rejected his former religion and sect, only serving his new Mistress and Goddess. MOVESET 'STRATEGY' Before engaging with Eliza, it is highly recommended that you have high defensive equipment and weaponry. For example the highestIron Armor,Fire Cape and either Fire Sword or Wind Sword. The higher damage output that theWind Sword provides is recommended since Eliza's moves are highly readable. When commencing battle with Eliza, it is highly critical that you should be vigilant in regards to how she turns the pages in her bible. The page turning will indicate the move she will do. She attacks every 2 pages turns so be ready to act accordingly. There are a combination of 9 different things she can do. These are.... Note that the left column represents her first page turn, and the top row represents her second page turn. '' With this information in handy you can ascertain the correct defenses to use in response. For example use BLOCK for elemental damage (Water Magick/Genesis Flood/Thunder Bolt), Use GRAB BLOCK for Restraining Holds (Breast Jail/Spanking/Facesit Footjob/Armbit Abyss) and attack at will during her Buffs (Heal/Defense Buff) Keep in mind that her elemental attacks are highly damaging and can potentially one shot you if you haven't blocked. It is imperative that you BLOCK during this attack and heal immediately in case the next attack is another elemental attack. Eliza should be simple to take down. Take note that she is heavily fire resistant and will simply mock you for attempting to use any fire attack (however the Fire Sword will still be sufficient in battle) When you have defeated Eliza you can proceed to the next floor or grind with her to receive crafting materials so that Aarav may use them to forge water armor and weaponry such as the Water Sword, Water Cape and Water Platebody. Be warned that upon fighting Eliza from now on, there is an added stipulation that involves an Imprisonment Event if you fail to win. '''IMPRISONMENT EVENT' After defeating Eliza once there is an added stipulation to the fight. If you lose you are locked in the dungeon cell (the one with the charred corpse). To complete the event you can either sleep on the bed for the night, instantly beating the event or you can attempt to escape through the tunnel dug into the back wall. You will enter a secret room with a dining table, bathtub, altar and crucifixion cross. Upon entering this room you will hear a cue that indicates Eliza tracking you down. You have 20 seconds to find somewhere to hide. The four points of interest in the room are where you need to hide. All these locations are safe and after the countdown Eliza will leave and you will be able to loot a treasure chest and escape from the room. The items you can possibly receive from the chest are 3 Iron, 5 Herb A, 5 Herb B and Ice Debris. Beware that while there are no consequences for getting caught, you will be treated to a punishment scene. There are a possibility of four different scenes (each one corresponds to which wing of the room you are caught in) and you will be sent back to your cell afterwards. DROPS NOTES *The icon on her Bible that she reads from closely resembles a Venus symbol *The puppy gear was once originally Eliza's that Scarlett borrowed to use on Ethan *Her Thunder Bolt was stolen from Aarav of the Furious Thunder Dojo. *Her fetishes involve foot worship, spanking, facesitting, smothering and golden showers *She can teach you Prayer, which is a healing spell, after raising your piety to 2/4 and then attempting to fight her. QUOTES "Maybe planting your head under my holy bottom will calm you down and listen to my lecture...." "Sometimes you don't need to lock the gate to keep someone inside their cell..." GALLERY Eliza_battle_attack_00.png|Eliza's battle stance, attacking the player with elemental magick Eliza_Battle_HeadCrush.png|Devastating headscissor hold Elizabeth_Breastjail00.png|Eliza's signature Breast Jail hold. Designed to suffocate the player Eliza_loser_00.png|A defeated Ethan, begging for mercy Eliza_Crufix_POV.png|Ethan being footsmothered. Category:Characters